Beasts
In Immoral Attack there is random spawning of BEASTS, they are spawned by everyone clicking in the game and via the Dark Stranger NPC. Here are some things you need to know. 1] If a Beast spawns it shows in the game chat and who spawned it. 2] Anyone can then attack the beast to kill it for their drop. 3] To attack a spawned beast you must move to its location on the map and then use the attack drop down window and click on the beasts name then click attack. 4] To move to a beasts location quicker you press the teleport button which takes you straight to the beasts location for a cost of one billion credits (with subscription this is free). It is a "T" located in the middle of your navigation arrows. 5] Keep attacking it until its dead, if you’re the lucky killer of the beast you get the drop, it says in game chat that got the kill. Beast Caps There is a cap on how many beasts you can kill. Subscribers get to kill 7 of the following per 2 weeks; Subscribers with Beast Compendium can kill 14 of the following; Non-Subscribers can kill only 5 each per 2 weeks of the following beasts: Fire Beast from Hell Golem of Living Gems Dacauz Manticore ''' Non-subscribers can kill one, two per 2 weeks if you are subscribed, and 4 with subscription and beast compendium of the following beast: '''Melenial These beasts there is no cap you can kill as many as you want: ' Weak Warrior Satan’s Reject Undead Assassin Ghost of Dullahan ImMoRaL KiNg' Immoral Hoard Member Dark Dragon of Chaos Eclyptic Beast of the Ages Ghost Mine Immoral Chest Mimic Prismatic Construct Enchanted Walking Treant ''' *The following beast can only be killed once a day. '''Eclyptic Beast of the Ages The new Plane of Souls beast has a limit of 1 every two weeks. You may kill 1 Battered Soul of Dullahan's or 1 The Creator’s. If you have Beast Compendium it increases to 2 per. You may either kill one of each or kill the same beast twice. Monthly “Holiday” Beasts appear for one month every year. Each month has a different beast that appears. Buying Item Mall Purchases gives you monthly beast kills, normally $1 = 1 beast kill, however sometimes specials are run when $1 = more than 1 kill. Only the spawner may teleport directly to the monthly beast spawns, however anyone may teleport using the drop down numbers or walk to it and kill it. Holiday Beasts: Pumpkin Headed Horseman - October Enraged Turkey - November Vampiric Snowman - December Beast of Dreams - January Stone Washington Statue - February Drunk Leprechaun - March Rabid Rabbit '''- April '''Wild Sevion - May Stoned Yaj '''- June '''Blazing Inferno - July Augustine - August The Types of Beasts and Their Drops 1] Weak 'Warrior' HP: 1 Drops random amounts between 1-3 of the following items: Cash Credits, Shard Dust, nothing, and Billion Credits. 2] Undead Assassin HP: 100 Drops either nothing, Cash Credit, Phial of Vampire Blood, Shard Dust, 100,000,000 credits or rare chance of a Grab Bag. You must search for him since his location is hidden and you can't teleport to him. 3] Manticore HP: 1,000,000,000 x1-10 Increase of a random skill based on your multipliers (Guild Skill Multiplier, Shard, Artisan Spyglass, and Right Cerberus Skull multiply the number of skills you gain.) 4] Fire Beast from Hell ''' HP: 1,000,000,000 Random drops 10-25 CC's 5] '''Golem of Living Gems HP: 1,000,000,000 This beast drops anywhere from 1,000,000,000 to 100,000,000,000 credits and a random number of crafting stones between 10 and 25. Golem of Living Gems also has a 1 in 25 chance of dropping a Tectonic Teleportation Stone. The Legendary Ring and Satan's Reject (x2 credits) affect the amount of credits you earn too. 6] Dacauz HP: 5,000,000,000 This beast drops a random amount of Shard Dust between 10-25, and a chance to get Power Shard (1/20 chance) or a Shard Kicker (1/40). If you receive a Power Shard or Shard Kicker from a Dacauz, you will also receive a Shard Dust with the drop. Dacauz also have a 1/100 chance of dropping a Pristine Diamond. 7]Satan’s Reject HP: 50 You can only do 1 Damage MAX (2 if you are a subscriber) on this beast per hit, not every round, but every hit. Reward random between: 1. Triples credits per kill for the rest of the game day. (1 in 2 chance) 2. Double experience per kill for the rest of the game day. (1 in 2 chance) Note: Killing another Satan’s Reject will overwrite your current buff. Note: If you have Satan's Tail you will gain both buffs. 8] Eclyptic Beast of Ages HP: 10,000,000,000 The killer will receive a random amount of Reward Points between 1-25. Points that you can exchange for CC/SD or Subscription days. To view your reward points total type /link in chat. This beast also has a 1/20 chance of dropping an InSaNiTy item. 9] Melenial ''' HP: 100,000,000,000 This beast has a 50/50 chance of dropping an InSaNiTy item. Note that you can't have more than one item of each type, so if the '''Melenial drop an item that you already have (equal or better) you'll still getting nothing, this mean you only have a 6.25% for a specific item. 10] Dark Dragon of Chaos ''' HP: 100,000,000,000 The amount of levels a '''Dark Dragon of Chaos may reward is now also limited by the killers level. If someone level 1,000 Kills this beast they can only gain a maximum of 1k levels. Dragons award between 2 and 8 Birth Stone charges when killed if you have a Birth Stone. Also attacking this beast gives you a 1 in 50 chance of an instant level up, for each 100% Bonus in Experience Points you increase your chance to gain a level up per attack by 2% at a bonus of 5,000% you will gain a level every attack on this beast. 11] Ghost of Dullahan ' HP: 150,000,000,000 Has a 1/8 chance to enchant a normal Insanity piece into Enchanted pieces. Ghost of Dullahan drops shreds of Doc’s Schematic that he has lost. 1 piece is dropped per zone. GoD spawned in Plane of Creation drops Top Right, GoD spawned in Plane of Heroes drops Top Left and GoD spawned in Plane of Despair drops Bottom Left 12] '''ImMoRaL KiNg ' HP: 1,000,000,000,000 This beast can only be spawned with the NPC Dark Stranger, the location is hidden and only the account that spawned it can kill it. The reward is used to upgrade one random enchanted item to Legendary making that item x2 times stronger. When this beast is spawned 5 minions appear to help him 13] '''ImMoRaL HoRdE HP: 100,000,000,000 They give 1-4 random between Cash Credits, Phials of Vampire Blood and Shard dust. 14] Ulrik HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 This beast is part of a chain quest to gain entrance to the Plane of Souls. 15] Battered Soul of Dullahan HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Battered Soul of Dullahan has the same amount of health as Ulrik (1 Quint) and has a chance at destroying a random armor piece on kill (NOT your Weapon or Shield) if that armor piece is "named" you will receive a "Mangled Piece" Example Mangled Leggings. If it is anything else besides "named" it is lost forever. If no armor is found in the slot chosen or that slot contains Reaper or better then nothing happens at all. 16] The Creator HP: 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 The Creator has 5x the amount of health as Ulrik (5 Quint) and has a chance at destroying weapon or shield piece on kill if that piece is "named" you will receive a "Mangled Armor/Weapon/Shield" Example Mangled Shield. If it is anything else besides "named" it is lost forever. 15] Ghost Mine Immoral Chest Mimic HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 The reward for killing this beast is a Grab Bag with no minimum roll. Meaning you could recieve ALL of the following items in quantities between these ranges: 1-2000 Cash Credits 1-4,000 Shard Dust and 1-2,500 Phials of Vampire Blood This beast has a spawn rate 30% more rare than The Creator. It also has a damage reduction factor of 1000x meaning you do 1000x less damage per hit than you would to a normal beast. This beast will only spawn in the Ghost Mines, so you will need the Immoral Ghost Mine Key to kill it. 4] Prismatic Construct HP: 1,000,000,000 This beast drops between 50-250 Prismatic Stones 4] Enchanted Walking Treant HP: 1,000,000,000 This beast drops between 50-250 Enchanted Timbers Note: If you do not have Subscription days you can´t get subscription day drops.